


stress reliever

by rainele



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skirts, Spit As Lube, she/her pronouns for arashi, sorry about that one., sportfes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainele/pseuds/rainele
Summary: “I haven’t seen your face outside yet. Are you perhaps still nervous, Adonis?”Adonis gulps, untying the knot that formed in his throat after listening to the way Narukami pronounced his name. If he was already out of him today, he doesn’t even recognize himself anymore.





	stress reliever

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* arashi in a Real cheerleader outfit. thanks. enjoy

“Nervous, Adonis?” a voice from behind startles him, the closeness not expected and drags him out of his deep thoughts. It is, without a doubt, Narukami’s voice, always so earthy (is that a positive quality? He hoped so) and so fresh.

The relay race will begin in an hour, but for some reason he can’t just focus on it without a numb sensation growing inside his stomach. Adonis loves running and exercising in general, that’s something everyone can’t disagree on. Maybe it’s because it’ll be his first sport festival in the school? It is a sensation particularly similar to the one he gets whenever he’s about to go on stage, so it could be that.

That’s the conclusion he could reach before being interrupted by his teammate. True enough, he is nervous. There’s no other way to put it, though he’s still hesitant about it.

“You could say that, yes,” he nods, both as a way to great her and to reaffirm the statement. “It has never happened to me before a race.”

Her small laugh contrasts with the neglected storage place, obviously only remembered for these kind of events. Adonis was looking for a place in which he could warm up without disturbing the activities, but most common places where packed with people. Normally, he wouldn’t mind the crowd —people are busy with themselves after all, enjoying the festivity. However, whenever he actually tried, the overwhelming sensation would only come back, so he just decided to find a room where no one could be disturbed by his weirdness.

Now thinking about it, how did Narukami find him here?

“Fufu, it’s indeed rare seeing you like this, but—!” a hand is placed on his shoulder ever so casually and the owner tilts her head to the side, blonde locks hiding a lavender iris, “this is just an event to have fun, remember that, alri~ght?”

“Even if you say that…” is his immediate answer. Oh, he didn’t mean to sound disheartening at all. Adonis hopes Narukami doesn’t take it the wrong way.

As if she was a step ahead of him, Narukami laughs again and he notes they’re now the same height. Is she tip-toeing? “I know, I know! You can’t help it! But I know Adonis very well, we’re from the same club, aren’t we?” she says, sliding her hand to caress Adonis’ arm, skin to skin, weirdly comforting.

“Think of it as training. You’ll do just fine, you always do more than fine, isn’t that right? And don’t forget our Mitsuru is participating too! Still, I’m concerned you might hurt yourself if you’re too tensed up, so please…” and as she comes back to her usual height, she rises one of her arms up in a way to show strength, “don’t hesitate to ask for help if you need it!”

That was unexpected, but not at all at the same time. Narukami is always throwing words of encouragement every time she can —the arm that was risen is quickly hidden behind her back, and Narukami suddenly seems ashamed. Why so? She must be proud of her muscles, it’s never bad to be strong.

If only she was as enthusiastic with practice as with her cheering… It can’t be helped, he thinks.

“Thank you, Narukami. I greatly appreciate your words,” he says softly, trying his best to form a small smile, “but it won’t be needed. I’ve been warming up myself until now.”

(By the way the girl laughed again it must have looked forced and ugly, which could have made him sad if it wasn’t for the “that was cute, Adonis!” that followed the quick chuckle).

“Is that so?” Narukami pouts, faking disappointment. Immediately after, though, she turns around and stops right before his eyes, beaming a smile. “That’s fine! Just remember my words, okay?”

It’s just now when Adonis realizes she’s wearing the cheerleader uniform and not the track one.

“Wait a moment, Narukami, are you not going to participate in—”

She disappears, the fabric of her bottoms fluffing up by the speed in which she takes off.

A skirt.

 

* * *

 

It’s now minutes before the race, and Adonis is still stuck in that storage-kind-of room (if that’s how they call it), as nervous as before. People are probably looking for him right now —it is actually rare that Tenma hasn’t found him yet—, but he _needs_ to calm down first. What’s wrong with him?

He can’t even concentrate on what he must do, which is simply run and don’t let the baton fall to the ground. It’s like his mind is stuck, drifting to what happened moments before from time to time. Narukami tried to cheer him up and all he’s doing is wonder what’s her goal wearing the cheerleader uniform that way; long, powerfully built legs wrapped in high-thigh socks as if they were bursting open from their wrapping. The brisk moment he could appreciate it, the word _beautiful_ crossed his mind. _If it were only that…_

This is just being unfair to Narukami, he’s being an awful friend. All her efforts are being thrown aside because of his uncontrolled thoughts, he’s so ashamed…

The door opens slightly, letting a bit of the sunlight enter the room. His back faces the line of color, and with no further investigation, Adonis is sure it’s his smallest teammate who finally found him.

“Ah, Tenma, I am sorry for being away. I will come outside right away,” he sighs, and as he turns around he feels the warm of the sunlight dimming until it’s completely gone. The door is shut.

There’s still light in the room as there’s a little widow above the door frame, but it doesn’t fill the room in the slightest. Even in the shadowy place, Adonis can tell it’s not Tenma who he just spoke with.

Swaying hips reveals more skin to the legs walking towards him, tormented thoughts coming back again into his mind, and a whisper.

“I haven’t seen your face outside yet. Are you perhaps still nervous, Adonis?”

Adonis gulps, untying the knot that formed in his throat after listening to the way Narukami pronounced his name. If he was already out of him today, he doesn’t even recognize himself anymore.

“Yes, I am sorry your talk did not work that well,” he clears his throat after hearing the raspy tone of his voice. “But the race is starting in a few minutes, so I must endure it.”

“You know, you rejected me before, but I _really_ know a way to make you feel completely relaxed,” she whispers again, this time closer than she’s ever been to Adonis, lips grazing his ear and all Adonis can do is straighten his knees so he wouldn’t walk backwards nor fall to them.

He’s confused as to what she is actually referring to. All he knows is that the situation is too much to bear, and that he must be outside, now.

“Narukami, I greatly appreciate your suggestion, but the race is about to start.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I work fast.”

The intentions are now perfectly clear as she drags her hand from his chest to the front of his pants, and grabs. Adonis is wide-eyed and cannot help the gasp that escapes his mouth. It is now when he realizes how hard he is, but he has probably been like this for a while. The boy only blames himself for it, embarrassment starting to rise from the bottom of his chest.

“Are you… are you sure?” he manages to get out between heavy breathing, Narukami’s hand stroking him above his clothes.

In response, Narukami slides the same hand inside his pants and gets even closer to him, chests together, their breathings matching. The way she looks at him through her thick eyelashes and the way she bites her lips: he doesn’t know what is making him dizzier at this point.

Definitely, it is everything she does, since his heart goes to his throat as fast as Narukami drops to her knees and drags his pants down with her. She slid her whole body against his until she reached the floor, his sweat slightly wetting the cheerleader’s top.

His genitals being exposed like this, in front of one of his teammates… But no matter how much the situations is extremely rare and nerve-wrecking, he’s feeling a craving incredibly enormous. He grabs the side of Narukami’s head as she licks the tip in a cute, quick motion with his tongue barely out (incredible how he still finds something cute at this point). Adonis can barely control any movement of his body.

With no further delay, Narukami opens his mouth and his dick disappears inside of it, her eyes closed hard, as if she had trouble with taking all of it.

“Really, you don’t have to do this,” he says even when he’s being betrayed by his own hand, softly grabbing blonde locks. Worry is still notorious in his tone no matter how hard it is right now to breathe through his nose.

It is obvious Narukami can’t properly reply in that situation, but she still manages to nod and her expression immediately softens, hums and moans all the while she tries to reach the bottom. The vibrations are sweet and Adonis shortly cries out, hips thrusting into her face and reaching the back of her throat.

He immediately apologizes, to which Narukami moans again and her throat contracts. A cut _I’m deeply sorry_ middle-sentence signals the powerfulness of the sensation. But no matter how good it all feels; his partner’s well-being is more important.

Narukami’s lips are pressed together and her expression is a mystery. It must have been painful, he should really—

“My, Adonis, you want me to make you feel good this bad?” she manages to say, voice a little restrained but still sultry as it’s been for the past few minutes. His dick throbs next to her lips and that is, definitely, the most embarrassing situation Adonis has ever been in. He covers his face with a hand, blood rushing to two different places. Narukami’s voice is impossible to handle, it _is_ impossible per se.

“Don’t hide now! We barely have time, remember?” and with zero hesitation, she shoves his cock back inside her mouth. Narukami’s head is bobbing and Adonis is closer and closer.

The heat that was pooling in his stomach is suddenly getting out of him in a wave of pleasure as a loud grunt escapes from his full, bitten lips. Adonis manages to grab Narukami by the hair and pull her away from the load of cum, thinking she would thank the gesture later even if he got a little rough there.

A genuine, way lower moan is heard nonetheless. As Adonis is trying to even his breathing after his orgasm, he realizes what just happened. It didn’t sound like the usual noises coming from the other idol when she had been… well, sucking him, there is no other way to put it. It was almost guttural, deep from her chest, and it is only now when Adonis peeks a look at her skirt, lifted up by Narukami’s own arousal. The connotations to all of that, he doesn’t have time to think about it. He really, really should—

“You should go, Adonis,” she manages, words coming out of her mouth in agitated puffs as she cleans what ended up landing on her chest and shoulder. Adonis felt the warmth of her breath against his inner thigh. Narukami’s eyes are half-lidded, and flush can only be seen through her ears, make-up covering most of her cheeks with fake blush (it’s good she decided to only wear lip-gloss today, Adonis notes). He crouches down to be face-to-face with her, almost in a trance, attracted entirely by the way her chest moves with every intake of breath, by the soft trembles she’s trying hard to make unnoticeable, by the hand twitching on her tight, by her completely bothered expression. “The race… it’s about to st—”

His mind is already too clouded, and his mouth took the last of his clever thoughts. Narukami’s lips are wet and puffed and he can still taste himself on them, but it matters little when the girl is clinging to him so desperately, with a touch so warm he is sure he is going to melt right there.

Time is just dust inside his brain when Narukami places herself on top of him, thighs straddling his hips, and grinds down on one of his legs while their tongues are still knowing one another. The moan that fills the room seems to wake Narukami up and immediately pushes his chest away, breaking the kiss.

“Seriously! I didn’t mean to distract you this much, I didn’t mean to, uhm, get like this and...”

Adonis absentmindedly kisses her neck, the little collarbone shown above the collar of her shirt, her ears, and Narukami is a mess of mumbles and apologies, this time. Deep inside, he knows she is right. It is such a shameful act not to attend the race with no advance notice, but at the same time, doesn’t his club mate require his help right now? He should be torn and instead here he is, enchanted by the way Narukami squirms and moves against him, wanting to see more. There is only one option for him right now.

“There is always next year.”

 

* * *

 

At some point, Narukami’s skirt was ridden up and her panties were completely discarded god-knows-where in the middle of all the stuff stored in the room. Adonis’ shirt was also missing, revealing multiple hickeys made no longer than a couple of minutes ago. The girl tried to sit on top of him, do all the job by herself, and Adonis couldn’t have complained, but the view he was getting… The desire bubbling up like it has never done before was too much. Narukami was trembling, fingering —he believed— herself with spit soaked fingers, having refused Adonis’ offer to help her. She claimed that she wasn’t prepared to be touched by Adonis, that she could die and that it wasn’t the ideal setting for that yet (that last word said with so much care it sent a shiver down his spine). He didn’t really understand why, but there was no time to think about it then. Everything was too much, and when Narukami confirmed that she was ready in such a desperate way, almost going down on him in a single move, Adonis picked her up by her waist and shoved her against a stack of boxes behind them.

It was almost like she had done this before, knowing how to prepare herself and ride (can you ride a body?) someone. He would rather ignore the fact and claim that the reason of his sudden dominating side was Narukami’s reactions and nothing else.

(They almost dropped some balls inside a box while changing positions, getting a giggle out of Narukami and a short gasp from Adonis.)

Despite the near disaster, Narukami got in the mood right after, letting out a deep sigh as she bent her back and wiggled her ass in an alluring way.

And here he is, dick also covered the best he could manage with his own spit too since that’s what she did moments ago. The head spreads Narukami’s entrance little by little, making her knees almost buckle at the sensation, pain and relieve coming from the bitter-sweet stretching.

This is all too new for Adonis, whose whole body trembled when he was fully in and his hips smacked a bit too hurriedly into the skin of her buttocks. A grunt escapes from his mouth when Narukami impatiently grinds back, wanting to get closer and fuller. She looks at him behind her own shoulder, seductively, lips parted and licking the top one. Adonis still isn’t too sure if it’s already okay to move despite all of this, despite wanting to take her as hard as she seems to want.

“May I,” he states more than asks. The only response: Narukami moving her own hips to get herself off Adonis’ cock and slam right back in with no hint of pain on her part, only amused giggling and heavy panting against the boxes getting out of her mouth.

Adonis only but follows the rhythm set by the girl as breathing through is nose is becoming more complicated with all the noises he’s making.

“I’m glad to hear—ah, that you’re enjoying this too,” she chokes with pure lewdness.

Minutes passes and the speed of their movements is as high as the beating of his heart, which seems to want to burst out of his chest at any moment. His mind is getting clouded with pleasure as he growls “Narukami” twice or three times in a row.

He can tell the spit is drying and that this is becoming unpleasant for Narukami, so one of his hands go to touch her, wanting her to reach the release as soon as possible.

“A-Adonis, _faster_ ,” she says, her own hand grabbing Adonis’ wrist and pulling it away from her erection, placing it on her hips once again. “You don’t need to… _Ah, just like that--_ , to do that. I don’t want you to.”

Confused but complying, Adonis grabs her hips rougher, fully knowing that red lines will appear there eventually. His focus is completely on the beautiful contrast of their bodies, pale skin under him, melting his own earth-colored one into everything Narukami is.

“Adonis! I’m—I’m close, please,” she huffs, “plea…se.” She tries to reach Adonis’ face from her position, but her flexibility can only be exploit so much. Fortunately, Adonis catches the intentions and kisses her, mouths open, biting on lips too often and getting their chins full of the other’s saliva.

They’re practically moaning into each other when Adonis’ orgasm hits him at the same time he bites on her neck, trying to let his voice down with the action. He doesn’t realize he came inside her until Narukami finally lets go of the little strength she had left and falls to her knees, the white fluid making its way to the floor from the exploited hole.

“I… I am really sorry, I will help you clean,” he apologizes, but he just realized Narukami also came. It must have been while he was recovering from the grogginess his climax left him feeling, he believes, and blames himself for not having witnessed the scene.

(Arashi knows she can’t reach that sweet point if she doesn’t touch herself, but she wants to give it all for Adonis, be completely out of it for him. So when he comes inside it’s a surprise, sure, but at the same time the expectation was always on her mind and the feeling of it all, of having Adonis all for herself at the moment, of feeling this wanted by his beloved Adonis, of feeling _full_ of him? It was enough. Her body goes into spasms and cums all over her torso and the boxes, knees fails her and she ends up on the floor, exhausted but satisfied as ever. The following words lose their way to her, and she just nods.)

Adonis kneels by her side and stares at the mess he’d made. He feels bad, really bad and he doesn’t have anything to clean her with. The top of her uniform is ruined, too.

“Hey, don’t worry,” her back faces him for a moment while she removes the shirt, “could you lend me yours? Just to grab my tracksuit from my bag and I’ll be right back.”

He is probably staring too much without a clue about what to do, but the question finally sinks in and he maybe too quickly reached for the white clothing on the floor, handing it to the girl. Narukami laughs a bit and takes it, putting it on right after. It’s a bit loose on her on the shoulders, but no one will notice that, he hopes. Besides, the sight is leaving him feeling sparkles above his stomach for some reason, his hands itching to touch her and embrace her. He doesn’t, though.

“Narukami.”

“Hm?” she answers, hand on the door before going out.

“Can I… touch you next time?”

Narukami freezes, staring at him with no expression whatsoever on her face. She seems uneasy by the question; maybe he shouldn’t have assumed there was going to be a next time, maybe she just doesn’t want to be touched?

“I’m sorry, forget—”

“If you get to know me better,” her tongue pokes out playfully, “you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> its been months and i thought to myself "ok. time to write something else besides adoara" *writes adoara* "fuck well i tried."  
> i have cravings and no one else is feeding me SO i hope you liked my self-indulgence once again! :D


End file.
